Happy Flowers
Happy Flowers was an American musical group, formed in Charlottesville, Virginia, United States, in 1983 by two members of the Landlords, John Beers ("Mr. Horribly Charred Infant", drums, vocals) and Charlie Kramer ("Mr. Anus", guitar, vocals), both students at the University of Virginia. The duo combined improvisational noise punk guitar and drums with lyrics often written in the first person from the perspective of a child, with childlike intonation and grammar.The band split after their 1990 Lasterday I Was Been Bad album but have reunited on some occasions for tours, the last in 2006. Links To Peel Peel discovered the band through the Homestead label and would often play tracks from the group, where he also invited the ensemble to perform a session for his show, which they did in June 1990. While on holiday in Provence, France, Peel mentioned on his 20 August 1990 show that he played his family the Happy Flowers Lasterday I Was Been Bad LP, however, despite being interested, they didn't have the same enthusiasm as him and never asked to play it again. Sessions The session is available on the Peel Session EP (7", 1991, Homestead) 1. Recorded: 1990-06-28. Broadcast: 11 July 1990. Repeated: 11 September 1990 *My Head's On Fire / Mom And Dad Like The Baby More Than Me / Ruckwerts Essen Vetzt / I Dropped My Ice Cream Cone / These Peas Are So Green Other Shows Played ;1989 *The Peel Tapes Vol.9: Ain't Got Nothin' (LP - Oof) Homestead *13 February 1989: If It Was Broken You'd Be Screaming (LP - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead *15 February 1989: Mom, I Gave The Cat Some Acid (album - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead *27 February 1989: The Sun That Burns (LP - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead *07 March 1989 (BFBS): If It Was Broken You'd Be Screaming (LP - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead *13 June 1989: I Ate Something Out Of The Medicine Cabinet (12" - BB Gun) Homestead *15 June 1989: There's A Soft Spot On The Baby's Head (LP - Oof) Homestead *16 June 1989 (BFBS): I Ate Something Out Of The Medicine Cabinet (7" - BB Gun) Homestead *19 June 1989: Ain't Got Nothin' (album - Oof) Homestead *27 June 1989: Unhappy Meal (LP - Oof) Homestead *12 July 1989 (BFBS): My Evil Twin (LP - Oof) Homestead *19 July 1989: Finger In My Crackerjacks™ (LP - Oof) Homestead *20 July 1989: BB Gun (LP - Oof) Homestead *24 July 1989: My Evil Twin (LP - Oof) Homestead *03 August 1989: Let's Eat The Baby (Like My Gerbils Did) (LP - Oof) Homestead *07 August 1989: Daddy Melted (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *12 August 1989 (BFBS): Let's Eat The Baby (Like My Gerbils Did) (LP - Oof) Homestead *14 August 1989: Just Wait Till I'm Bigger Than You (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *15 August 1989: Not Fade Away (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *23 August 1989: Left Behind (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *26 August 1989 (BFBS): More Mittens (album - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *31 August 1989: Bobby Made Me Eat A Frog (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *13 September 1989: I Want My Tooth Back (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *20 September 1989: Charlie Got A Haircut (album - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead *25 September 1989: Fever Dream (album - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead *03 October 1989: The Vacuum Ate Timmy (album - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead ;1990 *10 July 1990: Left Behind (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *17 July 1990: Make The Cat Stop Talking (Compilation box set - Magic Ribbons Vol. 1) Leopard Gecko *20 August 1990: I Don't Want To Share / Rock Bottom (LP - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *22 August 1990: We Rock (LP - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *30 August 1990: I Shouldn't Have Eaten That Stuff (LP - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *04 September 1990: If This Gun Were Real (I Could Shoot You And Sleep In The Big Bed With Mommy) (LP - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *10 September 1990: I Don't Want To Share (album - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *14 September 1990 (BFBS): I Shouldn't Have Eaten That Stuff (LP - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *29 September 1990: They Cleaned My Cut Out With A Wire Brush (7") Homestead *30 September 1989 (BFBS): Left Behind (Compilation LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *06 October 1990: My Frisbee Went Under A Lawnmower (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *13 October 1990: Call Me Pudge (7") Homestead *13 October 1990 (BFBS): My Frisbee Went Under A Lawnmower (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *21 October 1990: I'm The Stupid One (album - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *26 October 1990 (BFBS): Old Relatives (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *Peel October 1990 Lee Tape 86: I'm The Stupid One (album - I Crush Bozo) Homestead HMS106-1 *02 November 1990 (BFBS): There's A Worm In My Hand (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *15 November 1990 (Radio Mafia): Old Relatives (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *24 November 1990: My Frisbee Went Under A Lawnmower (album - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *09 December 1990: I'm The Stupid One (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead ;1991 *05 April 1991 (BFBS): If It Was Broken You'd Be Screaming (LP - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead *16 June 1991: If It Was Broken You'd Be Screaming (LP - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead ;1992 *15 February 1992: These Peas Are So Green (EP - Peel session) Homestead *01 March 1992: I Dropped My Ice Cream Cone (EP - Peel session) Homestead *06 June 1992: Left Behind (LP - Too Many Bunnies Not Enough Mittens) Homestead *14 June 1992 (BFBS): Left Behind (LP - Too Many Bunnies Not Enough Mittens) Homestead *05 September 1992: They Cleaned My Cut Out With A Wire Brush (Various Artists CD - Flowers On 45: The Homstead Singles) Homestead *25 September 1992: I Wanna BB Gun (And Some Glass Eyes) (Various Artists CD - Flowers On 45: The Homstead Singles) Homestead ;1997 *14 August 1997: Let's Eat The Baby (Like My Gerbils Did) (LP - Oof) Homestead ;2000 *27 July 2000: You Didn't Tell Me You Were Bringing Home A Baby (CD - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead *09 August 2000: Daddy Melted (CD - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens)) Homestead External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs *Monocular Times Category:Artists